Le rapt de Ganymède
by Emy64
Summary: Part 1/4 "-J'ai passé la sélection." "-Oh non !ricana-t-il. Ça ne se passera pas comme ça !" Il prit alors une goulée de la bouteille d'alcool qui pendait à sa main et que je n'avais encore remarquée. Je soupirais en comprenant de quoi il s'agissait. "-Tu es ivre…"


Titre : Le rapt de Ganymède

Pov Steve

Mon cœur battait encore trop fort lorsque je sortis du bureau de recrutement. J'étais pris ! Cette fois c'était bon, j'allais pouvoir redresser la tête et porter fièrement mes idées, contribuer à la fin de cette guerre ! Evidemment il me restait encore du chemin à faire… Le plus dur était à venir, mais au moins on me laissait ma chance, et j'allais la saisir.

Mon seul regret était de ne pas pouvoir embarquer en même temps que Bucky, mais lui avait déjà servi dans l'armée, alors que moi il fallait que je passe par le camp d'entrainement… Mais qu'importe après tout ! Je n'allais pas tarder à le rejoindre en Europe !

Absolument euphorique, je courus à l'appartement de Bucky aussi vite que le permettaient mes jambes trop faibles. Autant commencer l'entrainement dès maintenant… Arrivé à la porte, je ne fus pas la trouver fermée. Bucky était parti danser après tout, et personne ne pouvait le blâmer puisque c'était sa dernière soirée de civil avant une période encore indéterminée… Et puis ce n'était pas bien grave, j'avais un double de la clef de son appartement, il me l'avait donné dès qu'il s'était installé. Je répugnais à l'utiliser habituellement, me sentant intrus, mais quand il était malade je n'étais pas très regardant. Ce soir il n'était certes pas malade, mais j'avais besoin de reprendre des forces avant la soirée de célébration qui nous attendait, et je ne savais pas combien de temps il allait passer dehors.

Au début, trop impatient, je parcourais de long en large le salon en tenant ma feuille. Mais une heure passa. Je me résignais à me vautrer sur le canapé en attendant que Bucky daigne se montrer. C'était sa dernière soirée, et il avait du faire plus que danser avec cette fille… Je me trouvais bête à être jaloux de la demoiselle qu'il avait dégotée. Ce n'était pas comme si le temps de Bucky m'était précieux, comme s'il allait partir en Europe et qu'il me faudrait attendre des mois, voire des années, son retour. Non, j'allais le rejoindre là-bas…

Je piquais sérieusement du nez, je dormais même par intermittence, quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Dans la seconde je fus sur mes pieds, souriant à un Bucky débraillé qui ne semblait pas quoi faire de ses propres membres.

_ Stevie…, sourit-il candidement en me voyant.

_ Bucky, tu ne vas pas me croire ! Tu sais, le bureau de recrutement ? Eh bien…

L'atmosphère changea du tout au tout, me poussant à m'interrompre. Le sourire de mon meilleur ami s'était évaporé, sa mâchoire était contractée et il se tenait raide, les poings serrés. Je savais que c'était la traduction de sa fureur, mais je n'avais jamais expérimenté personnellement la chose. Je ne voyais pas ce qui avait pu le renfrogner autant.

_ Non ! Je refuse d'en entendre parler, je ne veux pas que tu le fasses.

Je me figeais. Le ton de Bucky… Il ne m'avait tout simplement jamais parlé sur ce ton-là. Sa voix avait claqué comme la gifle qu'il ne m'avait jamais donnée, froide comme le pire des hivers et d'une autorité tyrannique. J'avais l'impression qu'on venait de me jeter un seau d'eau gelée dessus. Ce n'était pas mon Bucky. Il ressemblait plutôt à un de ces types qui me trainait dans les allées sombres pour me frapper… Mais si je ne me soumettais pas à leurs menaces, je n'allais certainement pas battre en retraite devant celui qui était normalement mon meilleur ami.

_ J'ai passé la sélection.

_ Oh non !ricana-t-il. Ça ne se passera pas comme ça !

Il prit alors une goulée de la bouteille d'alcool qui pendait à sa main et que je n'avais encore remarquée. Je soupirais en comprenant de quoi il s'agissait.

_ Tu es ivre…

Et aussi étonnamment agressif. Normalement le caractère joyeux de Buck était renforcé par l'alcool, il riait tout seul. Ce soir faisait exception néanmoins. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être déçu. J'espérais une soirée de célébration, et je me retrouvais avec mon meilleur ami vindicatif…

_ Je suis lucide, affirma Bucky.

Et toujours singulièrement éloquent d'ailleurs, comme à chaque fois qu'il avait trop bu. Il suffisait d'un verre pour brouiller mes mots, mais lui pouvait se présenter saoul en classe de littérature et passer inaperçu parce qu'il parvenait à alimenter un débat avec le professeur. C'était arrivé pendant nos études… Le professeur n'avait jamais su qu'il était ivre, et moi-même je m'y laissais tromper à l'occasion…

Evidemment ici la situation n'avait rien d'amusant. J'étais vexé par la réaction de mon meilleur ami. Il m'avait promis de toujours me soutenir, et voilà qu'il se comportait comme tous ces types baraqués qui savaient mieux que moi ce dont j'étais capable, et ce dont il fallait me priver. J'avais envie de tourner les talons et de partir en claquant la porte, de le laisser là tout seul à se souler. Mais c'était immature. J'avais passé des années auprès de lui, je ne pouvais pas lui tourner le dos pour quelques mots alcoolisés…

Alors je restais là à regarder Bucky bercer sa bouteille comme un biberon. Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà assez bu… Pourtant son calme lui revint, il souriait à nouveau et il déposa même sa bouteille sur la table de la cuisine. Je jetais un coup d'œil sur le niveau de la bouteille et retenais un soupir. Il devait être salement amoché s'il avait descendu tout ça sans aide…

_ Tu ne feras pas la guerre Stevie, posa-t-il très sereinement.

_ Mais Buck…

_ Non !cria-t-il. J'ai dit non, je ne reviendrai pas dessus ! Tu ne feras pas la guerre bon sang ! Je ne fais pas tout ça pour rien !

Son cri me contracta. Je n'arrivais déjà pas à me faire à l'idée que Bucky était en train de me hurler dessus, alors si en plus il jouait au yoyo en alternant calme et énervement… Mon meilleur ami semblait cependant retrouver une constance, et c'était dans la colère et la boisson puisqu'il avait renoncé à se séparer de la bouteille. Je le regardais faire de grands gestes sans but, sa poigne ferme autour du goulot de son ivresse navrante.

_ Tu crois quoi Steve ? Pour quelle raison j'aurais pu demander à être affecté dans la 107e ?

Mon père était dans la 107e… Je lui avais déjà expliqué que c'était pour ça que je souhaitais l'intégrer quand j'arriverai à passer le test médical du recrutement. Mais lui demander de se souvenir d'un détail aussi anodin, et dans un pareil état d'ébriété…

_ Putain Steve ! Oui c'est pour ton père ! Qu'est-ce que je fais qui n'est pas pour toi de toute façon ?! Toi et moi on est un ! C'est pour toi la 107e, pour honorer la mémoire de _ton_ père, en _ton _nom ! C'est pour toi que j'ai accepté quand on m'a rappelé dans l'armée, pour porter tes idées, tes valeurs ! Moi je sais très bien comment ça se passe : il n'y a pas de méchants ou de gentils, juste des ordres ! Ces types ne sont pas différents de nous ! Ils obéissent à des ordres ! Nous ne faisons pas le bien en obéissant aux ordres, on sert juste de pions dans un échiquier qui nous dépasse !

J'en avais honte, mais c'était juste trop pour moi. Affronter la guerre, c'était une chose, affronter son meilleur ami… Alors une première larme m'échappa, puis une seconde. J'étais dans l'abattement le plus total. J'avais besoin que mon meilleur ami me soutienne, m'épaule, et il rejetait violemment mes choix, le jour où j'avais le plus besoin de son approbation.

Le son d'une bouteille qui s'écrase sur le sol me força à rencontrer le regard de mon meilleur ami. L'expression de Bucky s'était effondrée. Il avait les yeux humides, même s'il se forçait maladroitement à sourire, comme s'il était sur le point de pleurer lui aussi.

Il leva les mains tout en s'approchant doucement de moi, pour ne pas m'effrayer, mais je reculais, jusqu'à ce que mon dos butte contre le mur. Bucky s'avança inexorablement, même si je secouais la tête pour l'en dissuader. Je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir du réconfort de la part de la personne qui m'avait fait de la peine…

_ Stevie-Baby, ne pleure pas, m'implora Bucky repentant. J'aime pas te voir triste… Pardon, je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter.

J'abandonnais la lutte. Ce n'était pas dans ma nature, mais c'était Bucky que j'avais en face de moi, pas une brute mal élevée… Juste Bucky, mon meilleur ami, celui qui sacrifiait la qualité de son sommeil chaque hiver quand il m'invitait à rejoindre son lit pour me garder au chaud, pour essayer de m'empêcher de tomber malade…

Mon meilleur ami de toujours lut facilement ma reddition dans ma posture et combla la distance qui nous séparait encore. Il posa directement ses mains sur mes joues, essuyant sommairement mes larmes, et reposa son front contre le mien. Ainsi collé contre lui, nez contre nez, je m'efforçais de calmer mon souffle anarchique. Je me concentrais juste sur le mouvement doux des pouces de Bucky sur mes joues.

Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi, et quand Buck fit mine de se dégager ce ne fut que pour me renverser dans ses bras d'un geste assuré. Je m'accrochais à ses épaules par réflexe, mais je savais que je n'avais pas vraiment à craindre une chute, pas quand mon meilleur ami me tenait. Il me porta vers le canapé, sur lequel il s'assit avant de m'installer sur ses genoux, tel un enfant. Quand on voyait notre différence de carrure, c'était vraiment l'impression que je donnais…

Mon cœur se calmait petit à petit. Bucky ne relâchait pas sa prise, une main fermement ancrée à mon bassin quand l'autre massait ma nuque avec dextérité. Je me serais certainement endormi si Buck n'avait pas pris la parole…

_ Tu ne vas pas faire cette guerre bébé, je ne le tolérerai pas. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne peux pas y participer. Tu as un don pour le dessin Stevie, tu devrais participer à la propagande.

Contrarié que le sujet revienne, je me décidais à quitter son étreinte, aussi réconfortante soit-elle. Cependant je n'eus pas le loisir de me lever complètement avant que Bucky m'empoigne et me réinstalle sur lui, à califourchon sur ses cuisses cette fois.

_ On va faire comme ça. Demain je partirai outre mer pour botter les fesses des nazis en ton nom, et toi tu vas rester bien en sécurité ici, à nous préparer un petit nid bien confortable…

Mon cœur avait des ratés de plus en plus préoccupants et je devais être plus rouge que les bandes du drapeau… Mais pour Buck ce n'était toujours pas assez m'embarrasser de me mettre dans cette position, il était en train de me mordiller le cou, comme si c'était normal.

_ Et puis tu pourrais apprendre à tricoter…, susurra-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Je trouve l'idée hyper sexy…

Je glapis lorsqu'il mordit voracement mon épaule après avoir écarté ma chemise. Mon embarras sembla atteindre son apogée lorsqu'il s'installa sur cette zone en poussant des grognements d'homme affamé qui avait son premier repas depuis des mois. Je cherchais à repousser ses mains, mais combattre sa poigne était totalement illusoire. Peut-être que si j'arrivais à me donner cinq minutes de répit je pouvais encore lui trouver une partenaire pour la nuit, puisque son organisme le lui réclamait. Après tout Buck était plus que séduisant, et l'uniforme ferait tomber les dernières réticences.

_ Tu pourrais me faire des pulls, et des écharpes, des gants, des bonnets, des chaussettes même, énuméra-t-il rêveur. Et moi je les porterai fièrement à mon retour ! Et un plaid aussi, j'adorerai ça ! Je sais que je vais t'imaginer en train de me tricoter tendrement un plaid, dévoué et talentueux que tu es, pendant que je serai de l'autre côté de l'océan, engourdi par le froid sous une couverture mitée… J'essaierai de me faire l'image dans ma tête pendant que je me caresserai lentement, de te visualiser en train de tricoter pour moi dans notre lit…

Je commençais à avoir vraiment trop chaud… Les mots de mon meilleur ami, autant que la pression insistante qu'il exerçait sur le creux de mes reins, me faisaient rougir. Il m'était totalement impossible d'ignorer son excitation quand il me collait ainsi à lui, et je commençais à avoir chaud… très chaud…

_ Bon sang Stevie !gémit-il.

_ Buck…

Je cherchais à le repousser une nouvelle fois, toujours gentiment, en posant mes mains sur ses épaules pour gagner un appui. Mon intention n'était pas de le rejeter, mais juste de gagner assez de place pour pouvoir me lever. Naturellement Bucky ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il récupéra mes mains pour y déposer un baiser comme si j'étais une dame, avant de me plaquer à son torse un peu trop brusquement, me coupant le souffle l'espace de quelques secondes.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Stevie-Baby, je m'occupe de toi, comme je l'ai toujours fait et comme je le ferai toujours. Je sais que tu as peur, mais je vais rentrer de cette foutue guerre, je vais te revenir, et on rentrera chez nous, où je te prendrai sauvagement sur ce plaid que tu m'auras tricoté, je te ferai jouir dessus, encore et encore… Et quand j'aurais épuisé jusqu'à mes dernières munitions, c'est enveloppé dans ce plaid que je te regarderai me cuisiner mon plat préféré…

Un sanglot me secoua alors que Bucky me serrait plus fort contre lui. Je comprenais ce qu'il avait : il était rongé par un besoin domestique, familial. Ce n'était pas du désir pour moi qu'il exprimait, mais la soif qu'il avait d'une vie rangée, d'un foyer où l'attendait sa petite femme attentionnée tous les soirs. Et l'alcool détruisait les barrages habituels qui muselaient son désespoir…

_ Calme-toi bébé, on ne voudrait pas que tu fasses une crise d'asthme…, me cajola-t-il gentiment.

Je le laissais appuyer sur ma nuque pour que nos fronts se rencontrent, et je restais dans cette position, contrôlant mon souffle avec les yeux fermés. Les doigts de Buck massaient la base de mes cheveux, et si j'ignorais ce qu'il y avait en dessous de mon nombril, mais surtout au dessous de celui de Buck, je pouvais croire que tout était absolument normal. Mes doigts se crispèrent sur son uniforme pendant que je me réinstallais, la tête contre son épaule. Bucky me laissa faire, réajustant ses mains pour ne laisser aucune place entre son torse et le mien.

Ainsi installé, j'espérais que les choses allaient se tasser d'elles-mêmes. Avec ce silence, et la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait ingérée, je voyais bien Buck s'endormir dans cette position. Moi-même, je me voyais bien m'endormir comme ça. Ce ne serait pas vraiment une première. Enfin, dans cette exacte position, à califourchon sur Buck, oui, c'était inédit… Mais sinon j'avais déjà dormi tout contre lui, tellement de fois que je ne les comptais même plus. Le corps de Bucky était toujours une sorte de coussin moelleux, chaud et rassurant. Et puis si je m'endormais comme ça je ne voyais pas le mal. Le sommeil traiterait pour nous de nos érections et au matin Buck aurait oublié. Peut-être pas la dispute, mais au moins les attouchements, et si ce n'était pas le cas… eh bien je pouvais toujours nier. Il était ivre, il n'avait rien fait d'irréparable, alors j'étais plus que volontaire à oublier pour deux.

Un bâillement m'échappa. Il était très tard et la journée avait été… éprouvante, pour ne dire que ça… Je m'autorisais à fermer les yeux, sachant qu'il n'y avait aucun mal à ce que je m'endorme là où j'étais. Malheureusement Buck, lui, n'était pas encore disposé à s'assoupir. Pas sans histoire… Ses deux mains étaient toujours sur moi, mais elles m'emprisonnaient plus qu'elles ne me tenaient réellement. La droite était fermement positionnée sur mon cou pour m'empêcher de filer, pendant que l'autre pressait mes fesses, ses doigts trifouillant entre mes cuisses. Je voulus me dégager mais mes mains étaient piégées entre nos corps.

Le rouge me monta aux joues. C'était nul d'être excité par les attouchements de son meilleur pote ivre. J'avais honte de moi… Le problème c'était que Buck était mon point faible… il l'avait été depuis ma puberté… Et ce n'était que plus mal que je profite de la situation, que je le laisse me faire ça. C'était infamant. Je ne voulais pas ça pour lui. Des hommes se faisaient poignarder pour avoir l'audace d'aimer un autre homme. Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un puisse faire l'amalgame avec Buck. Il n'aimait pas son sexe, il était juste trop ivre pour faire la différence…

_ Buck arrête.

J'avais rassemblé tout mon courage et ma fermeté pour formuler cet ordre. Regardant mon meilleur ami droit dans les yeux, je ne flanchais pas sous son regard goguenard. Il me laissa un peu de place pour respirer, et j'en profitais pour me lever. Buck fut rapidement sur ses pieds, me lorgnant ouvertement en avançant toujours vers moi alors que je reculais proportionnellement. Je zieutais ma veste, non loin, mais Bucky ne me laissa aucune chance. Le temps que je reporte mon regard sur lui, il s'était penché pour me jeter par-dessus son épaule. J'eus un cri de surprise et d'indignation, mais mon meilleur ami n'y prêta aucune attention.

_ Buck pose-moi !ordonnais-je en me débattant.

_ A tes ordres ma poupée…

Ces mots confirmèrent le cauchemar que je vivais éveillé. C'était vraiment une fille qu'il voulait… Il me prenait pour une dame, et c'était pour cette unique raison qu'il m'avait amené dans sa chambre, et qu'il me posait sur son lit avec la révérence destinée à _une dame_…

Une fois sur le matelas je rougissais en réalisant dans quelle position je me trouvais. Les pieds à plat sur le lit, les jambes légèrement écartées, semi-couché… mon corps était une invitation… Et à voir Buck me reluquer ainsi, c'était effectivement comme ça qu'il le voyait. Ses mains avaient déjà défait sa cravate et sa chemise, et bientôt il allait se retrouver torse nu devant moi. Il fallait que je me secoue… Je commençais par m'assoir correctement, avant de tenter à nouveau une sortie.

_ Il faut que je parte Bucky, je dois…

_ Partir où ? On est bien là, me cajola-t-il. On est tous les deux, au chaud, chez _nous_…

Me voir m'éloigner avait poussé Buck dans une sorte d'urgence et le temps qu'il parle il avait poussé son pantalon et son sous-vêtement. Je détournais vivement la tête, mort d'embarras. Ce n'était pas comme si je ne l'avais jamais vu nu… Je savais qu'il était divinement fait… Mais ne pas le reluquer ou le toucher me rendrait un peu moins coupable…

Buck m'attrapa par les hanches et apposa un baiser mouillé dans mon cou et cette fois-ci je le savais : j'étais perdu. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que je trouve miraculeusement la force de prendre mes affaires et de m'en aller en courant. Je n'avais pas assez de _volonté_.

_ Stevie-Baby…

Je me tendis. C'était déstabilisant de l'entendre m'appeler pour mon nom quand il voulait une dame à l'évidence, et ça ramenait à moi la culpabilité légitime que j'étais censé éprouver pour abuser mon meilleur ami, la meilleure chose qui était arrivé dans ma vie. Le désir que je ressentais pour lui ne justifiait pas ça, et tout l'amour que je lui portais ne suffirait pas à me faire pardonner s'il l'apprenait…

Une vague de nausée me rendit fébrile. Je tentais une dernière échappée, mais Bucky ne laissa aucune place à ma lâcheté. J'étais déjà bloqué sous son poids, les guiboles écartées et réajustée pour qu'il puisse s'installer confortablement. Il me força à m'allonger complètement, affichant un sourire excessivement fier de lui alors qu'il défaisait ma chemise. J'étais vraiment trop occupé à me détester pour protester, et quand Buck se pencha pour un baiser –que j'évitais, je ne le méritais pas…- je réalisais abruptement que j'étais totalement nu…

Un sursaut de pudeur me poussa à chercher les draps, quoi que ce soit qui puisse me couvrir, ce qui fit rire Bucky. Il ne chercha même pas à m'en empêcher puisque je ne pouvais rien utiliser pour sauver ma modestie. Nous étions installés sur les draps, et il n'y avait rien à portée de main. Je me couvrais le visage, embarrassé, honteux, mortifié…

_ Te cache pas de moi bébé, t'es magnifique…

Je grognais en réponse. Buck retira doucement mes mains et embrassa mes paupières. Il poursuivit son manège, couvrant mon visage de baisers, jusqu'à ce que je cède et que je le regarde finalement. Pour quelqu'un de soul je le trouvais bien patient et persévérant… Captivé par la douceur de son regard azur, je fus pris de court quand il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'était délicat, chaste même, et très… ouvert… Je n'étais pas un expert en baiser, c'était mon premier et j'avais honte de le voler à Buck. Cela dit il me semblait percevoir une invitation dans sa façon de m'embrasser. J'étais libre d'exiger plus, mais pas contraint d'accepter ce qu'il me donnait déjà.

Comme je restais sans réaction, totalement pétrifié, Buck se retira de mes lèvres. Il avait l'air… déçu ? Oui, très certainement… J'étais un bien piètre partenaire, et s'il était sobre il aurait eu mille raisons de ne pas me choisir, et à juste titre. Je pensais que cette folie arrivait enfin à son terme quand il bougea, déplaçant son poids de mes jambes. J'étais déjà mentalement prêt à attraper mes vêtements à la volée et à courir loin de l'appartement de mon meilleur pote, mais celui-ci se réinstalla avec un sourire triomphant, exhibant fièrement ce qu'il avait récupéré de sa pèche à côté du lit. C'était la pommade qu'il me demandait de lui passer sur les épaules quand il avait mal après une rude journée de boulot… Je piquais un fard en réalisant que ce n'était pas le seul usage qu'il en faisait. Je n'étais certainement pas un ange asexué, mais j'aurais préféré continuer à ignorer avec quoi mon meilleur ami se faisait du bien…

Je glapis quand Buck, après avoir lubrifié sa main, empoigna nos deux érections.

_ Intense, hein ?

Il se mit au travail sans attendre ma réponse, caressant doucement, sans empressement. Et c'était bon… jusqu'au moment où il raffermit sa poigne, nous serrant douloureusement entre ses doigts.

_ Trop… trop serré…, couinais-je misérablement.

_ Comme ce parfait petit cul, n'est-ce pas Stevie ?

Si j'avais de l'argent j'aurais donné cher pour oublier cette remarque. Pour oublier toute cette soirée en fait. Je n'avais pas besoin de savoir avec quoi il se faisait du bien, ni comment il aimait se faire du bien ! Néanmoins il desserra sa prise douloureuse et accéléra le rythme. Même avec mes deux mains plaquées sur ma bouche je ne pouvais pas retenir mes gémissements, et Buck en semblait particulièrement fier, tout aussi échevelé que moi. Je me sentis précipité vers mon orgasme presque trop vite, le marquant d'un bref cri.

Mon plaisir coupable consommé, je peinais à reprendre mon souffle. Plus de retour en arrière possible… J'étais officiellement la pire personne au monde… Et le pire dans l'histoire c'était que Buck n'avait toujours pas joui lui… Il avait besoin de plus…

Toujours fidèle au gentleman qu'il était, Buck attendit gentiment que je me remette avant de me manœuvrer, mains sur les hanches, me mettant à genoux, et de dos à lui. Il reprit le tube de pommade, cette matière grasse que j'avais tant de fois utilisée pour lui masser les épaules, et lubrifia l'intérieur de mes cuisses. La fraicheur du baume me fit geindre, et Buck étouffa un rire rauque contre mon épaule. J'étais crispé, ne sachant pas trop à quoi m'attendre. Je n'étais pas une dame, je n'étais pas construit pour _ça_…

Me plaquant contre son torse, Buck installa son érection entre mes jambes, sans me pénétrer. Ses mains poussèrent mes jambes pour m'inciter à les refermer autour de lui, m'étonnant d'autant plus.

_ Ça, c'est une stimulation intercrurale. C'est bon, ça ne fait pas mal, et il n'y a aucun risque avec.

Je hochais la tête, même si les mots atteignaient difficilement mes oreilles. Tout ce que je savais c'était que Bucky avait besoin de son orgasme. Il plaça sa main droite bien à plat au dessous de mon nombril pendant que l'autre était agrippée à ma cuisse. Ça allait laisser des traces… Mais quand Buck commença à bouger cette pensée s'évapora. La friction était agréable et frustrante. La peau était érogène par là… C'était une zone que je n'avais jamais explorée, et si je ne venais pas d'avoir un orgasme dans les dix dernières minutes ça aurait d'autant plus rallongé la soirée…

J'ignorais le nombre exact, mais une dizaine de déhanchés plus tard, après s'être copieusement frotté contre mes cuisses en grognant comme un animal en rut, mon soulard de meilleur ami se libéra dans sa main qu'il avait déplacée une seconde avant. Sa main droite ayant relâché ma hanche, je pus me rallonger, soulageant ainsi mes jambes flageolantes. Ce n'était pas rien de passer dans le lit de Buck… Je comprenais pourquoi autant de dames voulaient prendre un abonnement…

Buck était beau à pleurer… L'air hagard alors qu'il fixait sa main souillée, sa peau luisante de sueur à la lueur fragile de la lampe, il aurait mérité d'être immortalisé par une vingtaine de dessins. Ma statue se mit cependant en mouvement, m'adressant un sourire féroce avant de poser sa main maculée à plat sur mon ventre.

_ Bordel Stevie… J'ai envie de te marquer, de mettre ma signature partout… j'ai envie de t'imprégner de ton odeur, j'ai envie que tu sentes comme moi, pour que personne ne puisse ignorer que tu es _à moi_…

Je frissonnais, excité de façon malsaine par ces marques de possessivité. Buck venait de reprendre ses appartements dans mon cou, mordillant la peau pour y laisser sa trace. En même temps, à l'aveugle, il dessinait de petits cercles sur mon ventre, non pour essuyer ses mains sur ma peau mais pour essayer de faire pénétrer son sperme dans ma peau… du moins c'était l'impression que j'en avais… C'était comme quand je massais sa peau pour essayer d'en imprégner le baume que je venais d'appliquer.

Un hoquet m'échappa quand il retira sa main et alla plonger deux doigts entre mes cuisses. Ce n'était pas vraiment de la douleur, même si ça tiraillait… J'étais juste… étonné et curieux… Je ne respirais plus que par des souffles tremblants, mes mains agrippant ses cheveux, quand Buck se mit à frotter ses doigts contre mes parois intimes. Je devinais ce qu'il faisait : il était en train de marquer son territoire, de coloniser et de revendiquer, que ce soit dans mon cou, sur mon ventre, ou… entre mes jambes…

Malgré le plaisir que je ne pouvais pas cacher à Buck, la fatigue me tomba dessus comme un cadeau. Mon meilleur ami, soul au point de me confondre avec une dame, se retira avec la plus grande délicatesse et s'allongea sur le flanc, collé contre moi. Le lit n'était pas immense, mais j'étais prêt à parier qu'il l'aurait fait même si le lit pouvait héberger cinq personnes, juste parce que Buck était le genre de type qui aimait cajoler, complimenter. Cela dit avec moi il avait peu de matière… Ses doigts trainèrent sur mes côtes. Je savais ce qu'il voyait : un gamin trop pâle, trop maigre, pas assez… juste pas assez…

_ Il faudra vraiment que tu prennes du poids pendant mon absence bébé. Je veux te prendre dès mon retour, mais j'ai peur de te déchirer comme un papier trop fin si je me fais ce plaisir maintenant… Et puis je ne dirais pas non à de jolies petites poignées d'amour, pour t'attraper plus facilement…

Je ne répondais pas. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il disait, il n'avait pas idée… C'était l'alcool qui parlait. Tout ce qui s'était passé ce soir était à mettre sur son compte et sur le mien. Bucky était la victime opérante, rien de plus.

Buck avait l'air bizarrement apaisé. Je n'avais pas souvenir de l'avoir un jour vu aussi détendu. Il me regardait en souriant, les yeux brillants d'alcool.

_ Dors bébé, je veille sur toi… Je te protège…, souffla Bucky hors d'haleine.

Buck me berçait pour m'apaiser, m'endormir, mais c'était lui que ça étourdissait. Très vite son corps se relâcha et il se mit à respirer bruyamment, commençant à peine à évacuer la quantité inquiétante d'alcool qu'il avait dans l'organisme. Ereinté, je cherchais néanmoins à quitter ses bras. Je ne comptais pas attendre qu'il se réveille et me trouve dans ses draps, nu et… enfin, je n'allais pas attendre son réveil avant de partir, une fois qu'il aurait eu tout le temps de réaliser que j'avais abusé de lui quand il était ivre !

Déterminé, je repoussais le bras de celui que je ne rougissais pas d'appeler mon meilleur ami ce matin. Un geignement contrarié me parvint aux oreilles et le bras reprit sa place initiale. Je le refoulais à nouveau, gigotant hors de sa prise, mais le second bras vint en renfort et je me retrouvais vite plaqué contre le torse de Buck. Je continuais à me tortiller, entêté, jusqu'à entendre un gémissement de mon meilleur ami. Ce n'était pas de la contrariété cette fois, mais du plaisir… En gigotant je me frottais accidentellement à lui, et visiblement ça ne le laissait pas indifférent…

Je restais donc immobile, des larmes silencieuses dévalant mes joues. C'était mes remords, mon impuissance, ma faiblesse… tout ce qui m'avait conduit à accueillir cette situation. Il ne me restait plus qu'à m'installer dans les bras de mon soulard d'ami et essayer de dormir, souillé, et pas seulement physiquement…

[][][]

Bucky ronflait. C'était ça qui m'avait réveillé, dans son lit, à l'aurore. Je m'étais réveillé nu dans le lit de mon meilleur ami, que j'avais laissé me toucher pendant qu'il était ivre… Rien que ça aurait pu me déclencher une crise d'asthme si je n'avais pas eu l'espoir d'effacer les preuves. Si Bucky ne me trouvait pas dans son lit, il n'avait aucune certitude que j'y avais passé la nuit, que nous avions fait des _choses_… Il avait _tellement_ bu qu'il m'avait confondu avec une partenaire d'une nuit après tout…

Ce fut avec cet espoir que je m'extirpais en douceur de son lit, et surtout de son étreinte. Mon cœur manqua de peu de s'arrêter lorsqu'il grogna, importuné par le changement, mais repartit de plus belle quand il attrapa le coussin que j'avais utilisé en remplacement. Je me levais alors sans bruit, collectant soigneusement mes affaires, et quittais son appartement à pas de loup, évitant de justesse de marcher dans les bouts de verre brisé, soucieux de ne laisser aucun indice de ma présence la nuit passée.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois dehors que je m'autorisais à respirer à nouveau. Bucky ne s'était pas réveillé, je pouvais encore espérer que les vapeurs d'alcool brouillent son esprit. En attendant moi je devais jouer le jeu du meilleur ami qui n'avait rien à se reprocher. J'avais prévu d'aller au port pour dire au revoir à Bucky avant son embarquement, et c'était exactement ce que j'allais faire, mais avant j'avais besoin d'une toilette minutieuse… Il fallait que je me débarrasse de son odeur…

Cette idée en tête, je me mis rapidement en route pour rejoindre mon appartement. La porte à peine fermée j'arrachais mes vêtements plus que je ne les retirais, et me dépêchais d'aller remplir une bassine d'eau. Je pris l'heure entière pour frotter chaque parcelle de peau, à grand renfort de savon et sans égard pour les marques rouges que je laissais sur mon corps. Les bras, c'était assez simple, mais une fois arrivé là où Buck m'avait le plus touché, _marqué_… J'étais absolument mortifié. Buck ne m'avait pas violé, absolument pas forcé la main. J'aurais pu et j'aurais _dû_ l'arrêter. Quel genre d'ami étais-je ? J'avais fait de lui un sodomite parce que mon comportement, en ne le repoussant pas avec la vigueur que j'aurais dû y mettre, l'avait encouragé à poursuivre. S'il ne m'avait pas violé, je pouvais difficilement affirmer que je n'avais pas abusé de lui…

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, je fus bien obligé de me résoudre à me préparer, puisque le temps n'avait pas soudainement ralenti pour m'attendre. S'il y avait une toute petite chance pour que Buck ne se souvienne pas de la nuit passée, je voulais être présent à son embarquement. Il était tout ce que j'avais, mais j'étais aussi presque tout ce qu'il avait… et bientôt il allait se retrouver au front, à patauger dans la boue et le sang…

Je passais devant le miroir pour me coiffer et soupirais lourdement. Il ne faisait pas très froid, mais j'allais être obligé de porter une écharpe pour camoufler les traces qui m'accusaient clairement. Les suçons dans le cou, la morsure sur l'épaule… Le reste disparaissait aisément sous les vêtements, mais ça… Je me hâtais à enfiler des vêtements, l'heure me pressant de plus en plus. Un coup de peigne, et je courrais vers le port.

Il y avait déjà foule, et j'avais le plus grand mal à m'imposer. Je faisais facilement une tête de moins que les dames larmoyantes, même celles qui n'étaient pas perchées sur des talons. Et puis ce n'était pas vraiment comme si les gens s'écartaient pour me laisser passer… Il y avait la difficulté de plus de trouver Bucky. Tous les hommes se ressemblaient en uniforme… Mais enfin je l'aperçus, patientant en regardant l'énorme bateau.

_ Hey crétin !

Le « crétin » se retourna et je perdis rapidement mon sourire.

_ C'est à moi que tu parles ?cracha l'inconnu que j'avais insulté.

Ça c'était pas Bucky… On croirait que j'aurais mieux su le reconnaitre après avoir passé la nuit dans son lit… Je reculais d'un pas, impressionné par la masse que ce type déployait et que je n'avais même pas soupçonnée. Il était furieux… J'étais dans la mouise… Et cette fois ce n'était même pas pour défendre une dame, c'était juste parce que je ne savais pas tenir ma langue et que j'avais fait erreur sur la personne…

_ Te fâche pas mec, c'est moi qu'il cherchait, il s'est trompé, intervint quelqu'un avec entrain.

Une main amicale sur l'épaule, un demi-sourire frondeur, Bucky désamorça aussitôt la grenade qu'était ce type. Une poignée de main amicale, le charisme du sergent, et ce simple soldat oubliait déjà l'incident. Buck passa son bras par-dessus mon épaule, comme à son habitude, et nous éloigna en zigzagant au hasard dans la foule.

_ Sacré petit punk ! Incapable de t'empêcher de faire des bêtises !me railla-t-il avant d'ébouriffer mes cheveux.

Je grommelais pour la façon, mais en fait j'étais plus soulagé qu'autre chose. D'une part parce que Buck, toujours au bon endroit au moment opportun, m'avait évité une belle raclée, mais surtout parce qu'il agissait le plus normalement du monde, comme si nos chemins s'étaient bien séparés à la foire.

Naturel, il fallait que je me montre naturel, Bucky ne devait se douter de rien. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il avait trop bu hier, la perspective du départ, de la guerre, lui broyait les entrailles. Il ne voulait certainement pas ce qui était arrivé, il n'était pas un déviant, comme moi…

_ On a passé la soirée ensemble hier ?me demanda Buck avec un sourire.

Mon cœur fit une embardée, mais par miracle je ne rougissais pas. Je lui sortis mon ton le plus convaincant, du moins ce que j'espérais l'être…

_ Non, tu as passé ta soirée avec une dame, mentis-je avec aplomb.

Bucky sembla accepter ma réponse, hochant distraitement la tête. Mais quelques secondes plus tard il fronçait les sourcils, me fixant avec suspicion.

_ Comment tu peux savoir, puisqu'on n'était pas ensemble ?

J'eus du mal à déglutir et je pressais mon cerveau fatigué à trouver une réponse crédible. Si je n'avais pas d'alibi ce serait comme avouer que c'était bien avec moi qu'il avait passé la soirée, et ça je refusais qu'il le comprenne !

_ Bucky…, commençais-je faussement exaspéré. Quand on s'est séparés je suis allé au bureau de recrutement et tu es parti avec deux jeunes femmes… En plus tu as ta tête des « lendemain de soirée avec une dame ».

Mon meilleur ami se renfrogna aussitôt. J'en fus assez étonné. Habituellement même s'il n'avait pas de nets souvenirs de sa nuit, s'il savait qu'il l'avait passée entre les cuisses d'une dame il s'en réjouissait quand même, comme le tombeur qu'il était.

_ Ça n'a pas l'air de te réjouir…

_ Je pensais que… Je pensais qu'enfin j'avais… et puis je me suis réveillé tout seul…

Je le crus encore un peu ivre quelques instants, avant de me souvenir que Buck parlait très bien quand il avait bu. Son manque d'éloquence ne pouvait donc pas être imputé à la boisson d'hier. La peur du front devait l'affecter plus que je ne l'avais imaginé. Ça et son désir dévorant de foyer, de domesticité…

_ Ne fais pas cette tête, c'est certainement mieux ainsi. C'est connu que les militaires sont pas mal cocus… Et puis vois le bon côté des choses : tu vas rencontrer plein de femmes d'autres pays qui vont craquer pour l'uniforme et tu n'aurais pas à culpabiliser.

Mon meilleur ami –avais-je encore le droit de l'appeler de la sorte ?- haussa les épaules avec une nonchalance feinte et se força à se montrer plus joyeux.

_ Qui sait, je vais peut-être te ramener une petite française, rit-il à peine plus léger.

L'idée m'était détestable, mais je n'étais qu'un petit déviant égoïste… Evidemment que Buck avait envie d'avoir une femme dans sa vie, de trouver une vie bien rangée à son retour, avec une épouse aimante et dévouée, et personne ne méritait ça plus que lui…

Mon cœur s'emballa lorsqu'il s'intéressa à mon écharpe. Il ne faisait pas assez froid ce matin pour la justifier, même sur le port, mais c'était le meilleur moyen de dissimuler les morsures qu'il m'avait faites hier. S'il les voyait… Mais non, je m'inquiétais pour rien. Bucky se contenta de réajuster mon écharpe, tel une mère aimante, pour bien couvrir mon cou. Il n'avait rien vu…

_ Qui va te protéger quand je serai de l'autre côté de l'océan ?soupira-t-il.

Je me mordis la langue pour m'empêcher de lui répondre que non n'allions pas être bien longtemps séparés par un océan. Il fallait que je retienne cette information, parce que si elle glissait et qu'elle éveillait un souvenir, même infime, de la soirée d'hier… ça pouvait mener à d'autres choses, rapiécer les éléments qu'il avait réussi à rassembler malgré l'alcool, et là… là il verrait quel ami monstrueux j'étais… Alors je me contentais de lui servir un sourire moqueur, comme à mon habitude.

Mon cœur chuta lorsque je vis que les hommes commençaient à embarquer. Buck aussi grimaça. C'était l'heure… déjà… Ça me semblait si tôt… Mais je me retenais de pleurer, ou de supplier. Buck avait choisi de combattre les nazis, ces brutes sans morale. Et c'était aussi le choix que j'avais fait. Mais si je n'avais pas peur pour ma vie, j'étais terrifié de ce qui pourrait lui arriver à lui. Il était tout ce que j'avais au monde…

_ Allez, rentre vite, m'incita Bucky en se forçant à sourire. Ce serait vraiment trop bizarre que je survive à la guerre, tout ça pour rentrer et apprendre que tu es mort du rhume que tu as attrapé en me regardant embarquer.

J'eus un rire tremblant. C'était le mieux que je pouvais faire. Une dernière accolade et Buck s'éloignait. Je le regardais partir, l'œil humide, m'obligeant à remplir mes poumons et à les vider. Ce n'était qu'une affaire de concentration, il fallait que je continue à respirer… même sans Buck…

Je m'apprêtais à m'éloigner de la foule de femmes éplorées quand Buck bondit à travers la foule épaisse. Etonné de le voir rebrousser chemin, je le rencontrais à mi-parcours et tendais l'oreille pour saisir ce qu'il essayait de me dire, haletant.

_ J'allais oublier : attends-moi pour te marier, m'ordonna-t-il en me pointant du doigt. Je suis sérieux Steve, si je rentre de la guerre pour découvrir que tu t'es marié dans mon dos je vais le prendre très mal.

Son inquiétude m'étonna, mais je le rassurais d'un sourire.

_ Comme si je pouvais te faire ça.

Et c'était la vérité. Je n'allais pas me marier sans lui, et je n'allais certainement jamais me marier, tout court… J'étais trop déviant, et aucune femme ne méritait ce fardeau. Et puis de toute façon moi aussi je partais à la guerre, je ne restais pas à Brooklyn pour patauger dans la surpopulation féminine.

Nous nous regardions bêtement jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à m'étreindre une dernière fois, avec plus de force que la précédente. Je lui rendis cette accolade avec force, essayant de respirer le plus possible son odeur parce que je savais que j'allais être comme en apnée jusqu'au jour où je le retrouverai sur le front. Les secondes s'égrenèrent trop vite, sans que je puisse les retenir, et un homme força mon meilleur ami à relâcher sa prise en appelant après le « Sergent Barnes ».

_ A bientôt Bucky.

_ A très vite j'espère.

Nous allions nous revoir plus vite qu'il ne le pensait, et dans des conditions qu'il ne voulait pas, mais ça il ne pouvait pas vaguement l'imaginer…

_ Et écris-moi !exigea-t-il en se retournant une dernière fois.

Je laissais une larme m'échapper une fois que Buck fut sur la passerelle, me faisant de grands signes, au milieu de la marée humaine constituée d'hommes en uniforme. Il était trop loin pour me voir pleurer, trop loin pour voir ma douleur, et il y avait trop de bruit, entre les lourds sanglots, les cris et les sifflements des hommes, pour entendre ce qui me pesait…

_Je t'aime…_


End file.
